Julietta Suzuki
is a Japanese mangaka born in Fukuoka Prefecture. Her first series, Akuma to Dolce is on hiatus, but ran in Hakusensha's Hana to Yume, while her third and current series, Kamisama Hajimemashita is currently serialed in the same magazine. About Personal Julietta Suzuki is born on December 6 in Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan. Her pen name comes from a character named Julietta Sakamoto from the seinen manga series, Air Master. She likes cats, koalas and sharks. According to an interview with Hakusensha, she first started drawing when she was in her second year of elementary school in a sketchbook of Japonica. During her free time, she meets with her friends, goes for a drink or out for food. She states that she doesn't read much but she enjoys works by Junji Itō. Her favourite character is Ashia and mentions that male characters are easier to draw in general. Career Julietta Suzuki first made her debut by submitting her work, to Hakusensha's 44th Big Challenge. Her one-shot was later short listed and published in the first August issue of Hana to Yume in 2004. Her second one-shot, was again submitted, but to the Hana to Yume Mangaka Course which had her won the Great Effort Award. The one-shot was then serialized in Hana to Yume's 16th issue. Suzuki then wrote another one-shot, and it was published in Hana to Yume's special publication, Hana to Yume Plus which was released on September 15, 2004. In the November issue of Bessatsu Hana to Yume, she had another one-shot, . was her last one-shot for that year. It appeared in the 24th issue of Hana to Yume. In 2005, she had another oneshot, , in the January issue of Bessatsu Hana to Yume. She then published in Hana to Yume's February issue. In April, was also published in the same magazine. Then in June, her first series titled began to serialize in Hana to Yume. Shortly after Akuma to Dolce, Suzuki started another series, in Hana to Yume. In 2007, she published another one-shot, for the 14th issue of Hana to Yume. In its January 2008 issue, Karakuri Odette had finally ended its serialization with 35 chapters, compiled into 6 volumes. Not long after Karakuri Odette ended, she started another series, , in the same magazine. As of November 2009, she is currently working on Kami-sama Hajimemashita, and Akuma to Dolce is on hiatus. She attended her first signing event in Animate located at Takashima, Nishi-ku, Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture on May 24. Source: Works One-shots *Hoshi ni Naru Hi *My Precious *Ogami-ya Uradaichō *My Bloody Life *Tsubaki Ori *Sakurachiru *Katakoi Akuma-chan Source: Sent-in works *Ura Antique *Asa ga Kuru Source: Series *''Akuma to Dolce'' *''Karakuri Odette'' *''Kamisama Hajimemashita'' Source: Both Kamisama Kiss and Karakuri Odette are licensed for English release, the first by Viz Media and the second by Tokyopop. Awards *'Great Effort' - 338th Hana to Yume Mangaka Course for her second sent-in work, Asa ga Kuru. *'Outstanding Debut' - 31st Hakusensha Athena Newcomers’ Awards for her second series, Karakuri Odette. References Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:People from Fukuoka Prefecture Category:Manga artists Category:Women comics artists ja:鈴木ジュリエッタ